WWE The E-Fed
WWE The E-Fed (WWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from music, product licensing, and direct product sales. Like other professional wrestling promotions, WWE's shows do not feature legitimate sporting contests. Instead, its programs feature storyline-driven combat sport matches with predetermined outcomes and fighting maneuvers that are worked, all promoted as legitimate bouts. It has two distinct brands in Raw and Smackdown. Pay-per-views are brand specific, with certain pay-per-views being interbrand. Current Management & Staff *Triple H (Owner, Raw General Manager) *Stephanie McMahon (Owner, Former Raw & Smackdown General Manager) *Vickie Guerrero (Smackdown Co-General Manager) *Corey Graves (Raw Color Commentator) *Michael Cole (RAW Play-by-play Commentator) *Jerry "The King" Lawler (RAW Color Commentator) *Lilian Garcia (RAW Ring Announcer) *Byron Saxton (RAW Backstage Interviewer) *Renee Young (RAW Backstage Interviewer) *Jojo (Raw Backstage Interviewer) *Mauro Ranallo (Smackdown Play-by-play Commentator) *Tom Phillips (Smackdown Color Commentator) *Matt Striker (Smackdown Color Commentator) *Justin Roberts (Smackdown Ring Announcer) *Charly Caruso (Smackdown Backstage Interviewer) *Kayla Braxton (Smackdown Backstage Interviewer) *Mike Rome (Smackdown Backstage Interviewer) Former Management & Staff *Eric Bischoff (Former Smackdown General Manager and NXT Host) *Paul Heyman (Former ECW General Manager) *Vickie Guerrero (Former Smackdown, FCW and RAW General Manager) *SoCal Val (Former Smackdown General Manager) *Hulk Hogan (Former Smackdown General Manager) *Tiffany (Former Smackdown General Manager) *The Undertaker (Former RAW General Manager) *Theodore Long (Former Assistant Smackdown General Manager) *Todd Grisham (Former RAW Backstage Interviewer) *Jim Ross (Former Smackdown Commentator) *Tony Chimel (Former Smackdown Ring Announcer) *Mick Foley (Former Smackdown General Manager) *Shane McMahon (Former Smackdown General Manager) *William Regal (Former NXT General Manager) *Brie Bella (Former RAW General Manager) *Karen Jarrett (Former WWE NXT General Manager) *Kurt Angle (Former Smackdown Co-General Manager) *Daniel Bryan (Former Smackdown Co-General Manager) Roster Monday Night RAW Friday Night Smackdown Champions Inactive Championships *'FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship' | Last held in February 2012 by Rylan Jett *'WWE xXx Championship' | Last held April 2011 by Michelle McCool *'WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championships' | Last held October 2010 by Gregory Helms & Jimmy Rave *'WWE Television Championship' | Last held September 2010 by Jack Swagger *'WWE X-Division Championship' | Last held July 26, 2009 by Evan Bourne *'FCW Championship ' | Last held September 2009 by Erik Torre *'FCW Queen of the Ring' | Last held September 2009 by Andrea Faust *'WWE Pure Divas Championship '| Last held November 2008 by Cammy Charm *'WWE ECW Championship' | Last held December 2007 by Test *'WWE ECW Television Championship' | Last held December 2007 by Shannon Moore *'WWE ECW FTW Championship' | Last held December 2007 by James Storm *'WWE ECW Tag Team Championships' | Last held December 2007 by Papydum & Cody Rhodes *'WWE Smackdown Women's Championship' | Last held December 2007 by Angel Williams *'NXT Championship' | Last held 2017 by Ryan Gates *'NXT Women's Championship' | Last held 2017 by Maria Noventa *'NXT Tag Team Championship' | Last held 2017 by Trenton York Annual Accomplishments Slammy Awards Royal Rumble Winners Superstar Money in the Bank Winners Diva Money in the Bank Winners Triple Crown Championship Winners Grand Slam Championship Winners King of the Ring Winners